


end up here

by jeli, muking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: Angel!Luke, M/M, both in human form, but theyre all cuddly and im so, demon!mikey, heart eyes emoji, pretty much, they dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeli/pseuds/jeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/muking/pseuds/muking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angel!luke and demon!mikey are all cuddly and naive and yeah they're looking back @ life and its based off end up here so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> wtf am i writing

"How did I get so lucky?" Luke mumbles.  
"I don't know." Michael says.  
"How did we end up talking, in the first place?"  
"I think you said you liked my shirt."  
"Oh yeah, it was Cobain, right?"  
"Yeah." Michael laughs.


	2. two

"But wait," Luke says. "How exactly did we meet?"  
"You walked in to the club, and everyone wanted to know who you were."  
"Yeah, I remember that."  
"You had this cocky, bitch-ass smile when you said trouble." Michael says.  
"Oh." Luke laughs.  
"I thought you looked cool, and I was all dizzy when you were walking towards me."  
"Oh yeah, you were pressed against the wall. Were you watching me?" Luke says. "The light made your eyes look black."  
"Weird. I remember thinking it was cool as hell that you liked that song, the one about living on a prayer."  
"And you said that we're already halfway there."  
"I'm gonna sleep."  
"Night, babe."  
"Night."


End file.
